Something Beautiful
by momoface
Summary: She always asked him the same question. "Won't you come in and see him?" He always told her the same answer. "No." Six/Holiday/Rex-Father/Mother/Son fluff.


**A/N: **Holy crap. I didn't think this would turn out so freaking long. XD Well, I hope you enjoy the Six/Holiday/Rex-Father/Mother/Son fluff! I know I enjoyed writing it. I got the title from the song Something Beautiful by NeedToBreathe, which was a HUGE inspiration for this story. It's a Christian song, but for those of you who are not Christian I encourage you to listen to it anyway. It's an amazing song that can, at the very least, be interpreted as someone who's been hiding from their emotions for so long that they almost don't know how to just surrender and let themselves love someone. It fits Six surprisingly well.

Also, Six is kinda bipolar in this fic. o_O

**Disclaimer(s):** I don't own Generator Rex, but oh, how I wish I did.

* * *

She always asked him the same question.

"Won't you come in and see him?"

He always told her the same answer.

"No."

He hated saying that word. He hated seeing those plump, red lips frowning at him. He hated looking into those emerald colored eyes and seeing the hurt there, the sadness. He hated that he was such a coward that he couldn't even remove his sunglasses and look her straight in the face, so that she might see the hurt and sadness reflected in his own eyes. But as much as he hated seeing that pained expression on her pretty porcelain face, he knew he would hate seeing what was on the other side of that door more than anything.

He waited for her to sigh and turn away from him, to cross the threshold of the room he so desperately feared. But this time he watched as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. A pregnant silence hung in the air between them, and for one horrifying second he thought she was going to cry. But then he saw her dark brows furrow over her eyelids and her lower lip quiver with suppressed anger. She raised her head to look up at him again, opening her eyes, and this time the emotion in them was so sharp that he actually shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She glared at him with her piercing eyes until he looked away, unable to stand the look she was giving him.

"He needs you. I _know_ he needs you." Her voice was low, surprisingly calm. And angry.

"You don't know that." His own voice sounded weak in comparison.

"Don't give me that, Six."

"Dr. Holiday—"

"Exactly," she interjected, "_Doctor_ Holiday. If either of us knows anything about what's going on in that room it's _me_, and I think I know what I'm talking about when I say _he needs you_."

He looked up at her, only to feel his stomach lurch and then drop down to his feet when he realized how close she was to him. Their noses were almost touching.

"I don't want anymore excuses, Six," she added, seeming to sense what he was about to say.

He could feel her breath on his face, warming his cheek in a way he found oddly welcoming. He could also feel the anger radiating off of her in what seemed like waves, crashing over him and making him want to shy away from her. He always experienced conflicting emotions when he was around Dr. Holiday.

When all he did was stare at her through his shades, Holiday said, "Good. Now get in there."

Hesitantly, Six approached the door. Slowly but accurately, he punched in the code that would unlock security and admit him into the room. Upon hearing the _click_, Six couldn't help but flinch a little. He dreaded what was waiting for him on the other side of this door, but with Holiday waiting behind him it seemed that he no longer had a choice.

The door slid open, and Six was greeted by the sound of a steady beating heart monitor, accompanied by the usual stinging brightness as the white light flooded out of the room. After regaining his vision, he saw a white bed set against the far wall. Six took a step back, but ran into Holiday, who patted his back with her signature gentle touch. He looked over his shoulder at her, seeking reassurance, and though he saw that she no longer appeared to be angry, he still couldn't rid himself of the sinking feeling in his stomach.

He froze for a moment, not wanting to move, but Holiday nudged him.

"Go on, Six. He's been waiting for you," she said warmly. Somehow, Six couldn't help but feel that that sounded more ominous than reassuring.

When the doctor nudged him again, he was forced to take another step forward, and then another and another, until he was standing at the foot of the bed. It wasn't the bed, but the person lying in the bed that had him filled with such foreboding. His responsibility, his charge.

Rex.

The boy didn't look as bad as when Six had last seen him, but upon remembering how the fifteen-year-old had gotten in this bed in the first place made Six feel like he was going to be sick. His chest tightened and his stomach rolled with, not nausea, but guilt, and he was about to turn and leave when Holiday grabbed his arm. The urgency in her grip caused him to look up and glare at her.

It was his turn to get angry.

"Let go of me, Dr. Holiday." He spoke as monotone and stoic as always, but Holiday knew him well enough to hear the fury in his voice.

"Please, Six. Stay. It's been two weeks since he went into the coma and you haven't set a foot in the same room as him until now. I know you miss him, even if you'll never admit it to yourself."

Six tried to pry her fingers from his arm, but she held onto him like a vise. He sighed inwardly, exasperated by her determination. He wished so badly that she could see how awful being in this room made him feel, how much it hurt him to see the kid lying asleep on the bed.

"Just stay for a little while. Sit beside him. Talk to him."

Six arched an eyebrow. "_Talk_ to him? Dr. Holiday, he's _asleep_."

Holiday rolled her eyes. "So? That doesn't mean you can't still talk to him." She paused, and then added softly, "When he wakes up, I want to be able to tell him that you were there for him."

Ouch. That stung.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Six asked, a barely noticeable edge to his voice as he glared at her. "Holiday, we don't even know if he'll remember who we _are_ when he wakes up, or even if he'll wake up at all." It was blunt, he knew, but she was really pushing him. Did she think that he already didn't feel guilty enough?

Holiday's eyes widened, and Six felt his heart twinge as the pain flashed across her face again, quickly replaced by an icy stare.

"Don't talk like that, Six," she said coldly.

"It's the truth, doctor. Deal with it."

She frowned with disgust and threw his arm down, not wanting to touch him any longer. "Fine," she growled, "If _that's_ how you feel then maybe you _should_ just leave, then. Maybe I was _wrong_ in thinking that you actually _cared_ about him!" she sneered, holding her arm out towards Rex.

She'd just crossed the line.

"You don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about," Six said, managing to restrain some fury from entering his voice. He then turned swiftly on his heel to leave, not noticing that the heart monitor was beating more rapidly.

"_Stop it_..."

Both Agent Six and Dr. Holiday froze for a second, and then in unison whipped around to look at the sleeping Rex. They watched as the teenager's brows twitched and his mouth moved slightly, forming some incoherent mumbles, silence following shortly after.

Six felt his heart pumping with bizarre force, pounding inside his chest so quickly that it hurt.

Holiday gasped, and Six saw something in her eyes that made him forget his anger towards her entirely. It was the look of a mother.

He watched silently as Holiday rushed over to the heart monitor sitting on the left side of Rex's bed. After a moment, she turned around to look at Six with wide, shocked eyes. "He... he's responded," she said, "I can't believe it. He hasn't so much as twitched a finger since..." she trailed off, looking down at Rex's face. He appeared more relaxed now, and slowly the monitor's beating returned to a normal sleeping heart rate.

Six saw that maternal look wash over Holiday's face again, and she smiled down at the unconscious boy with warm affection. She reached out her slender hand and stroked his hair once, twice, and then continued to run her fingers along his head. Six's expression softened as he watched the way Holiday moved her fingers through Rex's dark hair, now matted and disheveled instead of styled in its usual spikes. Seeing the way she looked at him, as if he were the most important and precious thing in the whole world, made him feel strange. He wanted what Holiday had with Rex, wanted something... beautiful like that. And what was even more strange was that he didn't want the doctor touching Rex… as if he were her own child. Didn't want her touching him like that _at all_.

Six shook his head. Was he actually _jealous_?

"I'm sorry," Holiday suddenly spoke, her voice soft and filled with that motherly adoration as she stared down at Rex and rubbed her thumb across the boy's cheek in slow, soothing motions.

Six felt another pang of possessive jealousy as he saw Rex smile weakly and lean into her hand.

"About what I said," Holiday continued.

Six felt his eye twitch a little as her thumb continued to brush across the skin under Rex's eye.

"I know you care about him, and I know that seeing him like this bothers you. But it really does mean the world to me that you're here with him. And I—"

"Could you... _not_?" For once, Six's voice, though still emotionless, shook a little as he tried to keep the jealousy from entering his voice.

Holiday's thumb froze, but seeing that her hand still rested on the side of Rex's face made Six hold on to his frustration at the doctor. She looked up at the agent with a puzzled expression and asked, "What?"

"Could you just_ not_ touch him like that?"

Holiday was stunned by his words. She blinked twice, trying to find her voice, and then asked, a little suspiciously, "_Why_?"

Six grunted and fidgeted, uncomfortable with the situation he had put himself in. He didn't like having to explain himself to anybody. "It's just... bugging me," he said evasively, trying to sound nonchalant.

But then Holiday smirked, and Six knew he'd been caught. She removed her hand from Rex's cheek and said, rather smugly, "_You_ can do it if you want to."

Six arched a brow upon seeing that complacent smile on her face, and then he figured out that he'd just lost the game. She was now reveling in her victory of proving that Six did, in fact, harbor some paternal feelings for his charge.

"Don't get too cocky, Dr. Holiday," he said, trying to stay cool, for now just content that she had retracted her hand.

"_Alright_," she drew out the word, speaking in a way that made Six feel like she was baiting him, like she was about to do something she knew would upset him. And sure enough, she held out her arms towards Rex, leaning in towards the boy, and Six knew exactly what she was going to do.

Before he could even think, he gritted his teeth, slowly enunciating each word as he growled, "I _said... don't touch him__._"

Holiday flinched, startled by his aggressive tone, but her smile widened as she sat back and looked up at Six with those knowing eyes. "You can remove your hand from your katana now," she said, in a voice that sounded like she was holding back a chuckle.

Six's eyes widened and he looked down at his side, only to see that his knuckles were bone-white from gripping the handle of his sword so hard. Feeling more vulnerable than ever, he released the weapon. He didn't dare look up, afraid that he would meet Holiday's eyes and that she would see right into his soul.

There was a lengthy pause before Holiday spoke, her voice gentle—much to Six's surprise—and swelling with emotion. "Come here, Six."

A defeated Six shuffled over to Holiday. As the agent came closer to Rex, he couldn't stop his eyes from roving over the boy's sleeping form—he looked peaceful, much less broken than when Six had carried him in, bruised and bleeding and slipping into a deep unconsciousness that Six had not yet known would last longer than normal. The last thing the kid had said to him was, "_Nuh-nnn... y-your... fault_."

Guilt wracked Six's body, burst from his already frayed heart, and he inwardly crumpled to pieces.

"You do it like this," Holiday started, thinking that Six didn't know the first thing about caressing someone—and he didn't.

She took his hand in hers. He felt a spark where her skin met with his, but it was dulled by his overwhelming emotions of hurt and guilt.

"Just position your palm like this..." Holiday continued, instructively leading the agent's hand over to Rex and placing it on his cheek. The kid's face twitched at the touch, and he mumbled something Six couldn't decipher. Six wondered how it must've felt, going from the feel of Holiday's smooth and gentle fingers tracing patterns along his cheek, to Six's hard and calloused fingers resting awkwardly in the same place. He imagined his touch must've paled in comparison, must've felt... disappointing.

"Now move your hand up and down—slowly," she finished.

"What were you doing a second ago?"

"With my thumb?"

"Yeah. Thumb," Six said, distracted, but he was already brushing his finger back and forth along Rex's cheekbone.

Six watched Rex closely, who was propped up in a semi-sitting position against two large white pillows. The boy's head was tilted to the side a little, his shoulder pressing against his jawline. One of his arms was laying across his stomach, and the other—in a cast—rested by his side, the palm facing up. He looked so... helpless, much less like the world's only hope and more like the teenage boy that he was.

Six felt his insides twist. He'd always expected so much from the kid, always thought he could handle whatever he dished out to him, but he'd never once done anything to show Rex how much he cared.

And now it was too late.

"...It's my fault you're in here, in this condition," Six spoke, not even sure if the kid could hear him. "I should've been looking out for you, should've been paying closer attention. You're my responsibility—I'm supposed to protect you. That evo—" Six stopped, an image passing through his mind of Rex being knocked into the air, smashing headfirst into a thick brick wall, and then the evo pounding him into the ground. Six had been close enough to hear the bones snap, to hear Rex's cry of pain... The agent winced, trying not to remember that particular part. After he'd lured the evo away from Rex, he'd finished it in such a way that everyone onboard the Keep steered clear of him for days, even Dr. Holiday.

Holiday frowned, watching Six's face. It was still stoic and frozen in its usual scowl, but she could sense the painful guilt bursting inside of the agent.

"Don't burden yourself with that, Six. Never think that way. It wasn't your fault."

"The last thing he said to me was that it _was_ my fault, Dr. Holiday."

"That doesn't sound like Rex..." Holiday mused, her eyes narrowing skeptically before she continued, "No one could've known—"

"He's a fifteen-year-old boy. A _child_. 'No one could've known' my ass," Six muttered.

Holiday recoiled at Six's blunt words, averting her eyes to the heart monitor but not really looking at it. Six was right, of course. She'd always said that White and Six shouldn't rely so much on Rex, that he was only a kid and that a teenage boy was only capable of so much—

The beeping heart monitor caught her attention then, and Holiday realized there'd been a change in the pulse. She looked up, scanning the heart monitor's screen, and her eyes bulged at what she saw.

Six nearly jumped upon hearing Holiday gasp.

"He's waking up!" she nearly screamed, unable to contain her excitement. "Six, he's—!"

"I heard you," Six said, reluctantly removing his hand from Rex's cheek and stuffing it in his green sports jacket pocket. He didn't know whether to be happy or panicked. He fell silent for a moment, watching Rex's eyelids flutter and his fingers twitch. Then he asked the doctor what he'd silently been dreading all along, his voice quiet and vulnerable and in every way so unlike him, "What if he doesn't remember us? Remember _me_?" Six wondered how he'd feel if he looked into Rex's eyes and was met with nothing but a blank stare, and decided that he'd rather die than experience that.

Holiday froze for a second, and Six knew that she knew it was likely Rex would suffer another blackout. "...We'll worry about that when he's fully awake," she said quietly. She then began to gently shake Rex's shoulder, trying to coax him out of his coma by saying his name.

Slowly, Rex's eyes fluttered open, but upon being met with the startlingly white light he snapped them shut and grimaced. He blinked rapidly several times, his eyes adjusting, and then he rubbed his eyes with his unbroken hand.

"Rex?" Holiday said the boy's name gently, warmly, and Six felt slightly comforted by the sweet sound of her voice. "Rex? Do you... know who I am?" She glanced fleetingly at Six before adding, "Who _we_ are?"

Rex turned his head to look up at them, one of his brows arched and the other furrowed in a confused expression.

_Please. Please remember me, kid._ Six repeated the silent wish to himself, watching Rex watching them, the boy's eyes shifting between the doctor and the agent.

Then Rex smiled his crooked, charming smile at them and said, "How could I forget you, Dr. Holiday?"

Six saw Holiday's shoulders relax, her expression soften as the relief washed over her. Then, like the mother she felt she was to Rex, Holiday brushed some hair out of the boy's eyes fondly, a smile lighting up her pretty face.

Rex tried to sit up, gasping and gritting his teeth when he felt the broken ribs. Holiday helped him slowly sit up in the bed, and when he finally managed to stay upright, Rex turned to Six. "Can't forget my aggro ninja-nanny, Six, either, now can I?" he said, punching Six's shoulder playfully, but cringing as a shock of pain shot up his arm. He hissed, but smiled as if it was nothing. "Heh... ouch," he joked.

Six felt his own body slump as the tension left him. Rex remembered him. Rex knew who he was. Right then, nothing could've been better to hear.

Rex's smile faltered, and then he frowned and looked down at his hands. "Um, Six?" He looked up at his handler questioningly, as if he expected the agent to scold him. "I... I just want you to know that... before... I was trying to say, '_Not_ your fault.'"

Six felt his whole body tense up again, but not from anxiety. He was trying to put up his walls against the plethora of emotions that were threatening to undo him, while at the same time letting the last remains of guilt and self-loathing leave him for good.

Correction: nothing could've been better to hear than _that_.

Holiday turned to give Six that 'I told you so' smile, and Six met her eyes through his sunglasses. In that one locked stare, all was forgiven between them, all the apologies were said, all the hurt and guilt was over. It was finished.

Rex smiled up at Agent Six, and, failing to keep his affections from getting the better of him, Six reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, a small smile cracking on his lips.

_Darned kid_, he thought.


End file.
